Digimon of Zero
by Zoanthrope26
Summary: An idea I've mening to toy with for awhile now. Louise summons a being from another world. The digital world!


**This is a crossover between the anime, Familiar of Zero and the digimon series. It's my first attempt at fanfiction, so any advice/comments are more than welcome but please be gentle about it. **

**Digimon and Familiar of Zero are the property of their respective owners.**

It all began with an explosion.

The cause of this explosion was a young girl with peculiar pink hair and eyes. This girl, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, was beginning her second year at the Tristan magic academy. Though how she had gotten that far was a mystery, for you see, Louise had zero magical talent. In fact every spell she tried usually just blew up in her face, and took out whoever happened to be passing by. As you could imagine her fellow students were wary of this trait, and would mock her at every opportunity… from a safe distance of course.

Today was no exception. It was this day that every second year would summon their lifelong familiar!

It was Louise's turn.

"Well is this everyone?" asked Mr. Colbert the teacher in charge of the summoning ritual. He was a tall balding man with glasses, he wore a blue robe and held a stripped staff at his side. One of the students spoke up.

"No there is still Miss Vallière." The speaker was a tall, dark-skinned redhead by the name of Kirche. Kirche was everything Louise was not, talented, popular…well-endowed (and not afraid to show it).

"Miss Vallière."

"Oh! Right…." Louise hurried into position, but not before throwing a glare Kirche's way.

"Look, it's the Zero Louise" spoke a generic student. "What do you think she'll summon?"

"Hah! There's no way she'll summon anything. She'll just blow herself up again!" Laughed generic student #2.

"Well Louise, since you put on such an air of confidence I'm sure** your **familiar will be more impressive than this one~" smirked Kirche as she patted her own summon, a rather imposing salamander named flame.

"Of course" the pinkette replied haughtily, as she raised her wand. _Please work_…. "To my servant who resides somewhere within the ends of the universe!" She chanted earning confused looks from her class mates.

"What kind of spell is that?"

"Well at least it has some originality."

"To the holy, beautiful and above all powerful familiar, I appeal to you from my heart as I chant, answer my call!" with a flick of her wrist, she pointed and…. a massive explosion rocked the courtyard. That was how it all started.

Students and teachers alike coughed and spluttered as the smoke began to clear from Louise's spell.

"So it turn out this way after all *cough*" Spoke a blond, pretty-boy named Guiche. He glanced at his girlfriend. "Are you alright Montmorency?" Said girl merely stared with dumb fascination at the sight before her.

"What's the matter?" he asked. She pointed and Guiche promptly followed her gaze.

"An egg?"

Louise stared at the striped purple object before her, with an expression that seemed like a mixture of confusion and barely contained frustration. Her mouth hung open slightly and twitched at the corners, eyes pulled into a frown.

"This…this…is my holy, beautiful and above all powerful….familiar?"

"Well you never know Louise, something half-way decent might hatch from that thing!" Snickered a certain redhead. "Besides if it doesn't you could always send it to the kitchens*giggle*"

"I just made a small mistake!" Louise raged.

"That's just like Louise the Zero. You always surpass our expectations!" She burst out, inciting a chorus of laughter from the other students. Louise just glared at her Classmates.

"Mr. Colbert!"

"What is it?" The man asked turning towards his student.

"Please let me summon again!"

"I cannot allow that." He replied to a flabbergasted Louise.

"Why is that!"

"This ceremony is a holy ritual that determines a great portion of a mages life. Asking to re-do it is a disgrace to the entire ritual." The professor sighed. "Whether you approve of it or not this egg has been decided as your familiar."

"But I never heard of using an infant as a familiar before! Even after it hatches, it will be more of a burden than anything else!" She exclaimed earning another round of laughter. They probably found it ironic or something.

"I am sorry but there are no exceptions. Continue with the ritual." He said with a level of finality that only a teacher could muster. The pinkette managed a resigned sigh before continuing. She picked up the egg and raised her wand.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." She began and pointed at the egg briefly with her wand. "By the pentagram that holds the five elements, bless this one, and yield this as my familiar…" she kissed the egg. Somehow she didn't notice what came next. A blinding column of light rose from her hands where the egg once lay startling all who witnessed it.

Louise blinked slowly. Her lips were warm for some reason, and the egg seemed…..fuzzier than it had been a second ago. _Wait a second…._ Her eyes met small round orange ones. These eyes belonged to the small puff ball she now held in her hands. It had small pointed ears and it's entire body was purple, the only exceptions being it's eyes and a white patch of fur surrounding the creatures rather large mouth. This same mouth was pressed tightly against her own. She pulled back at this.

"W-what in the world?" She spluttered never taking her eyes off the creature. The creature in question seemed to blush and look away, making small grumbling sounds. Mr. Colbert watch in awe, having never seen such a being before. As for the students…..

"*snicker* Oh wow, haha, looks like Louise had her *snort* first kiss!" laughed someone in the crowd.

"Oh don't be mean, he's kinda cute. I think I might be jealous!" giggled Kirche as she walked over. Louise had never been so humiliated in her entire life. Oh how she was tempted to blow those idiots to kingdom come! A snarl snapped her out of her violent fantasizing. Apparently 'her first kiss' didn't like being laughed at because as soon as Kirche came within arms-reach, it leapt at her head and bit down. No one made a sound. That is, until….

*scream*

"Gyaaaahhhhhh! Get it off, get it off!"

"I'll save you my love!"

*hiss*

"*gulp*…or not"

"Flame! Do something!" cried the poor girl as she ran around, trying to shake off her passenger. The result of her pleas made Louise sweat drop. How was being chased by a giant fiery lizard supposed to help in this situation? It looked almost comical actually. A stern voice to her side caught her attention.

"Miss Vallière, if you would be so kind as to bring your familiar under control, I'd like you to join me in the headmaster's office."

"….Yes Mr. Colbert"

* * *

><p>Louise sighed for what may well have been the hundredth time that afternoon. Thankfully she had only received a warning as this was her first day dealing with her summon. She <strong>would <strong>however be held responsible for any further trouble her familiar caused. Headmaster Osman had been very clear of that. Louise looked dejectedly at the energetic ball of fluff in her arms. Less than an hour had passed since the summoning ceremony and this **thing** had already gotten her into more trouble than usual! However what really worried her was the creature's identity. Oddly enough, even the headmaster himself had been unable to identify the creature. The only plausible answer he could think of was that it was some kind of chimera. Well whatever it was, it definitely wasn't house trained. The urine stains on headmaster Osmon's beard were proof enough of that. She sighed again, and held the creature up so she could glare at it face to face.

"You had better not do your business in my room, because if you do, as your master I will have no choice but to-" Louise began only to be interrupted when a column of light surrounded them. It was even brighter than the one that had blanketed the creature when it hatched, and nearly blinded the poor girl. The first thing she noticed as her sight began to come back was the added weight in her arms.

"Huh?"

Her familiar seemed to have gone through a bit a growth spurt. Having nearly doubled in size the creature had also elongated somewhat, and seemed a little…..squarer? It still had the same fur color and white patch, though the latter was now on present on a slight muzzle with tiny visible nostrils. It's once soft ears had grown hard and sharp. The most startling change however were the appearance of four adorably stubby legs tipped in white, and a pointed purple tail. It blinked at her.

"Hi I'm Dorimon. Nice to meet ya master!"

Now Louise had seen her fair share of oddities in her time, being a mage after all, but this was just plain weird. As such her reaction was completely justified.

"You can talk?" she shrieked, dropping the digimon like it was on fire. It bounced a few times before landing back on its feet and seemed completely unfazed by the situation.

"Well of course I can master." It replied.

"What….Well… then why didn't you speak up earlier!"

"Cause I couldn't talk before now. I guess it must a happened when I digivolved." he smiled at Louise.

"That doesn't make any sense. What do you mean 'digivolved'?"

"Well it's how digimon grow up"

"Digimon? What's a Digimon?"

"I am silly!" it chuckled lightly. Several twitch marks appeared on Louise's head at that moment. She needed a nap. Badly. With a huff of annoyance the pinkette stormed off to her room, digimon at her heels.

"So, where're we going? Is there gonna be food? Oh I sure hope so. Are we there yet?" the little digimon chirped rapidly. Another tick mark materialized on Louise.

"**I** am going to my room to study. **YOU** will be staying outside. **NO** their will be no food and we will get there when we get there. Understood?" she scowled.

"Awww man…."

"You will not complain in my presence! Especially not after the commotion you caused this morning! Am I clear?"

"….Yes master." Sighed Dorimon, his ears drooping over teary orange eyes. Louise nearly flinched at the sight. She hadn't meant to hurt the little guy, he was only a baby after all. It took every ounce of willpower she had to keep her frown from slipping.

"Well I suppose I could let it slip for today Dorimon…." Was all she said before being tackled to the ground.

"Yay master doesn't hate me!" he cried nuzzling Louise's cheek for all it was worth. He kept at it for whole fifteen minutes before she managed to pry him off. They continued on their way in comfortable silence.

"So…are we there yet?

Later that evening

* * *

><p>"Ughhh." mumbled Dorimon. He cared for his master deeply but she could be very dull at times. Like right now for instance. She was rambling on about Tristan history and how he should address his betters and so on. He was just a kid he didn`t need to know this stuff! Plus she was undressing the whole time, which was just plain confusing. So it was understandable that he wasn't in the best of moods. That and the bed of hay she had made for him was really itchy.<p>

"Master can't we just go play outside? Ooh, ooh let's play chase!" he exclaimed hopping up and down on the straw.

"Don't be silly. A noble such as myself does not stoop to playing such childish games." came a haughty reply. Besides what she had been telling him this whole time was much more important. After all it was her responsibility, as his master, to teach him proper conduct. Dorimon stared at her with big old, teary, puppy dog eyes.

"Pweeeaaaase?" he pleaded. Louise quickly turned away and tried to refuse, but the damage had been done.

"Oh alright, I'll play with you. Tomorrow, after class. Now then where was I?..…..Dorimon?" Louise looked to the spot that her familiar once occupied. Her gaze then drifted to the open door. "He ran away?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile <em>

"Wheeee! Never gonna catch me Master!" the young digimon called over his shoulder. He was running as fast as his little legs could take him. This was pretty darn fast for something his size. So fast actually, that he didn't see the wall until it was too late.

*smack*

"…..ow"

"Guiche-sama, did you hear something? Oh my! What is that?" came a voice off to the side. Dorimon managed to get up, shaking the daze from his head. He now saw that the voice had come from a young brunette girl. She looked even younger than Louise, and was leaning on a blonde boy holding a rose.

"Isn't that Louise's familiar? Funny, I don't remember it having legs." said the boy.

"It's just SOOO cute~!" squealed the girl once she had gotten a good look at the digimon. She reached out to pet him only to be stopped by her companion.

"Cute? I must warn you that filthy creature is anything but cute! Besides, it bites. I can't stand the thought of it hurting your delicate little hands." The boy, Guiche, said holding the girl protectively. After all why waste an opportunity to make her fall for him even more, heh heh heh.

"Hey! Who are you calling filthy, baldy! Besides, I don't bite…much" Dorimon growled lightly. The sound of footsteps echoed from the staircase. "Oh darn it, I forgot about master! Well gotta go. Bye pretty girl! Bye baldy!" he cried, running off and leaving a very flustered couple in his wake.

"It can talk? Wait as second, who're you calling baldy!" he began to rant but was cut off by a tired voice form behind.

"Stop that familiar!"

"Louise? You should teach your familiar how to properly address a nobleman. It actually had the nerve to-"

"Will you just help me catch him already!" the pinkette snarled, practically dragging Guiche behind her.

"Can't…catch…..me…mast-uhhhhh" mumbled one very tired digimon as he collapsed. In this state he'd be caught in no time. Dorimon had other ideas though, no way the chase going to end so soon if he had anything to say about it! He was about to start running again when a nearby voice caught his attention. Quickly forgetting about the pinkette on his heels, Dorimon crept closer. It sounded familiar.

"Do I mean so little to you Robert!" sobbed the voice.

"Kirche, my little firebrand, how could you say such a thing! It's because of this morning isn't it?" went a second.

Dorimon could see them clearer now, two figures at the edge of a fountain. The owner of the first voice was clearly female, she was crying in an overly dramatic manner. The second voice was coming from some guy blubbering at her feet.

"You didn't even try to save me from that little monster!" The girl wept.

"B-but"

"No Robert, it's… better this way." She said making the boy in question collapse with grief. Seconds later the girl wiped away her tears and pulled a small note book out from her cleavage. "Now then….. Which of my admirers should I date next?"

"…Is he gonna be awright?"

"Who knows, heartbreak can be so har-hmm? Who said that?"

"Down here. Oh I remember you! Sowwy I bit ya."

"….."

"Hello? Red-lady?"

*screams*

"G-get away! Shoo, bad purple puffball!" Kirche squealed pointing her wand at Dorimon.

"What? I said I was sowwy." Said digimon began, waddling towards the frightened mage. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands lift him off the ground.

"Dorimon you had better explain yourself…." Growled his pink haired mistress.

"Heh heh, master your good at playing chase!" the little digimon chuckled innocently.

*tick mark*

Louise was really starting to get pissed off. She was seconds away from ranting, when she saw a certain redhead cowering behind the fountain. Louise looked at her familiar. Then back to Kirche. Then dorimon again.

"Good boy." She said finally, patting Dorimon on the head. That said she left for her room, familiar in her arms, leaving behind a very confused Guiche.

"….What just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Not too crazy about how I ended it, but meh. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. I'll try to make chapter 2 a little longer.<strong>

**Cryptid26 signing out.**


End file.
